


Even When You Don't Know It

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "I love you." Steven said. "I love you so much."
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 15





	Even When You Don't Know It

"I love you." Steven said. "I love you so much." He was sitting on his knees, his usually happy face marred with a small frown as he looked up at Izzy's stricken face, unsure of how he was supposed to make things okay again. Steven was smart, but not when it came to emotions and feelings and the dark things inside of Izzy's head. 

Steven reached for and grasped Izzy's slender hands within his own. Izzy felt cold, and his hands were limp. Steven frowned, feeling anxious and confused and nervous. "I love you." He repeated. "I know you don't believe me right now, but I love you more than anything, and I'm not gonna go anywhere." Steven's voice became firm and certain. 

"Yes, you fucking are. You're gonna go and - and I'm not gonna blame you any because I'm so - " Izzy broke off. His hands were trapped in Steven's grip so he leaned down to hide his eyes. "You deserve so much more, Stevie. So much more than what I can give you." Izzy wasn't crying, not anymore. He was too tired for even that amount of activity. 

"No, that's not true." Steven felt useless. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he tried. "That's not true. You deserve more than this, Iz. I'm sorry that you feel this way." He reached foward and pressed a kiss against Izzy's mussed hair. 

Izzy wanted to say that it wasn't true, that Steven deserved much more than a man who couldn't handle even the slightest amount of effort, but he couldn't even open his mouth and Steven was there, and he was warm, and he at least somewhat sober, and Izzy decided to choose his battles. 


End file.
